


Türchen 20 - Ohnmacht

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [20]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Was ist das Schlimmste an einer Situation, an der kaum noch etwas Gutes zu finden ist?
Relationships: Torsten Frings/Clemens Fritz
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Türchen 20 - Ohnmacht

**Author's Note:**

> Heute muss ich hier mal n bisschen ernster werden...  
> Ich weiß. Ich hab die Wunschliste anonym gemacht. (Würde ich so auch nicht mehr machen.) Aber muss das auch heißen, dass man einfach nur 'ne Geschichte abstaubt, ohne etwas dafür zurückzugeben? Ich hatte diesmal mehrere Wünsche dabei, die ich nicht unbedingt von mir aus geschrieben hätte. Lustigerweise ist es sogar so, dass ich bei manchen von ihnen Kommentare bekomme à la "Pairing ist ja nicht meins". Cool. Und die Person, die sich das Pairing gewünscht hat? Liest sie überhaupt, was ich daraus gemacht hab? Oder haben nur Leute mit der Geschichte zu tun, bei denen ein großes "Trotzdem" drüber schwebt - erst ich als Schreiberin und dann die Leser?
> 
> Schnuckis, ich bin auch viel zu oft Schwarzleserin. Aber bei Geschichten, bei denen man in irgendeiner Form mit drin hängt, hört bei mir der Spaß auf.
> 
> ... würde ja jetzt gerne zu etwas Fröhlicherem überleiten, aber :/ Da hab ich mir das falsche Türchen ausgesucht.

"Was ist für dich das Schlimmste an dieser Situation?"

Mit dieser Frage hat Clemens ihn zurückgelassen, bevor er eingeschlafen ist. Und jetzt sitzt Torsten hier, starrt auf die Wand und versucht, eine Antwort zu finden.

Was ist das Schlimmste an einer Situation, an der kaum noch etwas Gutes zu finden ist?

Clemens glaubt, seine Antworten zu kennen, da ist Torsten sich sicher. Für Clemens ist die Frage schon längst beantwortet, für Clemens waren die Antworten offensichtlich. Die großen Veränderungen. Die Einschränkungen. Die Tatsache, dass er sich immer mehr um Clemens kümmern muss, dass Clemens immer weniger alleine kann. Die Aussichten.

Aber das ist es nicht. Klar, alles nicht schön - um genau zu sein, lässt es sich nicht einmal mehr schönreden. Doch das ist nicht das Schlimmste.

Das Schlimmste ist dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht, glaubt Torsten.

Wie ironisch.

Als er vor ein paar Monaten den Anruf von Clemens bekommen hat, war das eine riesige Überraschung. Nach ihrer Trennung und der darauffolgenden Schlammschlacht hat er nur noch über gemeinsame Freunde von Clemens gehört. Zwischen ihnen war komplette Funkstille und mit der Zeit haben sich ihre Leben so entwickelt, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr über den Weg gelaufen sind und das war definitiv gut so. Die Trennung an sich war zwar nicht so schlimm - sie haben sich auseinandergelebt, sie wussten, dass sie nicht mehr glücklich miteinander waren, dass sie mit anderen Partnern an ihrer Seite glücklicher wären. Aber für eine einvernehmliche Trennung mit anschließender Freundschaft waren sie zu stur - oder war das zwischen ihnen zu tiefgründig, um danach locker weiterzumachen? Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem. Und so wurde nach ihrer Trennung aus jeder Kleinigkeit ein Streit, aus jeder Begegnung ein unangenehmer Moment. Deshalb hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass Clemens ihn anruft.

Und mit der Botschaft erst recht nicht.

Clemens ist krank. Schwer krank. Und er braucht Hilfe.

(Natürlich hat Torsten sich nach ihrer Trennung über Clemens' neue Beziehung aufgeregt, natürlich hat er auch bei diesem Telefonat spöttisch nach Clemens' neuem Freund gefragt. Doch mittlerweile richtet sich sein Groll diesbezüglich nicht mehr gegen Clemens, sondern nur noch gegen diesen Freund - diesen Exfreund. Gegen den Mann, der Clemens sitzen ließ, als er dringend Unterstützung brauchte, weil er zu anstrengend wurde.)

Es war schwierig, so verdammt schwierig. Aber Torsten konnte Clemens' Bitte einfach nicht ausschlagen. Egal, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war - er konnte Clemens nicht hängen lassen.

Und so hat sich ihre Schicksals-Wohngemeinschaft ergeben, so kam es, dass er bei Clemens eingezogen ist. Um ihn im Alltag, bei den anfallenden Aufgaben im Haushalt zu unterstützen - und in erster Linie, um für ihn da zu sein, wenn er wieder einen seiner Ohnmachtsanfälle hat.

Torsten schluckt, er greift nach Clemens' Hand, die ganz schlaff auf der Matratze liegt. Er sieht schlecht aus, richtig schlecht - Torsten kann sich noch daran erinnern, wie es am Anfang ein Kraftakt war, Clemens auch nur vom Boden zu heben. Mittlerweile kann er ihn ins Bett tragen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er das tut, betrachtet er Clemens' eingefallenes, farbloses Gesicht und fragt sich, wie alles so verdammt schief laufen konnte.

Schicksal, sagt Clemens und lacht trocken, wenn Torsten diese Gedanken ausspricht. Oder einfach scheiße gelaufen. Kann passieren. Irgendwie hat er damit ja auch recht. Aber -

Das war's? Einfach nur eine Laune der Natur und plötzlich wird ein kerngesund wirkender Mann aus dem Leben gerissen? Es ist einfach nicht greifbar und es trägt so viel bei zu Torstens Ohnmachtsgefühl.

Es ist eigentlich schon unerträglich. Tagein, tagaus nur darauf zu warten, dass es Clemens wieder schlechter geht, dass er Clemens zur Hilfe eilen kann. Es gibt keine Lichtblicke mehr, keine Hoffnungsschimmer, nur das Warten auf die nächste Katastrophe. Es nagt an Torstens Seele und er hasst es, er hasst es so sehr, er hasst diese Warterei, hasst es, dass er nichts tun kann außer zu warten.

Und trotzdem ist er hier. Trotzdem sitzt er immer wieder an Clemens' Bettkante, trotzdem kann er sich nicht ansatzweise vorstellen, Clemens alleine zu lassen, Clemens im Stich zu lassen.

Einen Lichtblick gibt es. Er liebt Clemens immer noch.


End file.
